


Fangs for the Memories

by Katsala



Series: Bite Me [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Vampire Bruce, vampire batman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6586588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsala/pseuds/Katsala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce turns Dick. The title is a pun because I would be doing Dick's character a disservice if it wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fangs for the Memories

"Are you sure?" Bruce asks. Even though he's still in costume, Dick can tell its Bruce, instead of Batman. His voice changes.  
It reminds Dick of his dad, and it hurts, but in a good way.

  
"Yeah," Dick says, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

  
Bruce pulls his cowl off. "Dick. This is a serious question. You can't go back on this decision."

  
"I am taking it seriously," Dick says. He gets quiet. "I'm sure, B. I'm really sure."

  
Bruce sighs. "Okay."

 

* * *

 

 

It feels like Dick is waking up for the first time in his life. He tries to remember what was happening, what they were doing, but all his memories have taken on a dreamlike quality. He feels… alive.

Then the thirst hits, and it's like nothing he's ever known before. It burns, like his throat is on fire, but it's not just his throat. It's in his stomach and his heart and his head and his toes, in every part of Dick's being, an aching, a pining.

Hot, coppery liquid hits his tongue. It is the sweetest, most amazing thing he's ever tasted in his life and he guzzles it down. He feels sick, but the euphoria of drinking is too much for him to stop.

He comes back to himself, hands clutching a shriveled, empty blood bag. He's lying down on the metal examination table. Bruce is looking at him, eyes filled with concern. Dick's tongue feels numb and it takes him a minute to remember how to talk.

"So totally whelmed."


End file.
